


Perfect

by marla666



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Romance, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 04:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13333602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marla666/pseuds/marla666
Summary: Тодд произносит именно те слова, которые Дирк мечтал услышать, наверное, всю сознательную жизнь. Сомневаться в его искренности нет смысла.





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо чудесной [Lyrene](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrene) за бетинг *_*

Когда Дирк говорит, что Тодд — идеален, то в буквальном смысле имеет в виду именно это. Впрочем, на тот момент он сам не представляет, насколько.

Тодд искал его, конечно же, как можно было сомневаться. Тодд обнимает его при встрече: так крепко и искренне, что перехватывает дыхание. Позже Дирк решает, что на самом деле не заслужил всего этого — он испортил Тодду жизнь, вторгнувшись в неё и совершенно не представляя, какие последствия это повлечёт за собой. Он думает об этом всю ночь, которую они проводят в участке, крутится на жёсткой лежанке, встаёт, мерит шагами камеру, ненадолго задерживается возле Тодда, который крепко спит на втором ярусе, иногда едва уловимо улыбаясь, будто видит во сне что-то действительно хорошее.

От этого Дирк ещё сильнее чувствует себя виноватым. Во всём. В сложившейся ситуации, в болезни Тодда, в том, что Аманда связалась с Роуди, а теперь пропала.

В жизни Дирка всё, как обычно, слишком странно, слишком опасно, слишком непредсказуемо. В жизни Дирка теперь есть совершенно идеальный Тодд, который смотрит на него так, будто и правда хочет быть рядом. Как можно от этого отказаться?  
Как теперь не бояться, что Вселенная вдруг отберёт этот неожиданный, незаслуженный подарок — сломает, испортит, пустит в расход, как и многих других людей, которых Дирк встречал раньше?

И как не хотеть большего, не думать о большем, не вздрагивать от частых прикосновений: мимолётных и лёгких, словно тёплый летний ветерок.

«Дирк, ты всегда можешь со мной поговорить»

Дирк не знает, что сказать. Ему хочется крикнуть: беги, беги, Тодд, рядом со мной опасно, я себе не прощу, если с тобой что-то случится. Дирк хочет обнять его как можно крепче, чтобы можно было сделать это просто так, без особого повода, чтобы можно было молчать и знать, что Тодд всё понял, он никуда не исчезнет, он останется рядом.

И этот — его идеальный Тодд — остаётся.

«Мы будем лучшими друзьями всегда!»

Тодд произносит именно те слова, которые Дирк мечтал услышать, наверное, всю сознательную жизнь. Сомневаться в его искренности нет смысла: Дирк и сам чувствует на себе действие какой-то сильной магии, благодаря которой сердце готово выпрыгнуть из груди от счастья, а лишние откровения — сорваться с языка. Он хочет сказать в ответ так много, слишком много, больше, чем нужно и можно, так что старается контролировать себя, делая небольшие паузы между фразами.

Он даже испытывает какое-то горькое облегчение, узнав, что Тодд и Фара стали так близки друг другу. Значит, всё правильно, он сделал всё как нужно, не успев сказать то, из-за чего им потом было бы неловко. К тому же, радостно кричать и обнимать всех подряд так здорово, что Дирка снова переполняет ощущение безграничного счастья. Он с восторгом наблюдает за причудливым танцем огоньков на стенах и потолке клуба, качающимися и подпрыгивающими в такт музыке людьми, думая, что ещё немного — и взлетит от бурлящих внутри эмоций.

— Дирк! — Тодд, только что стоявший рядом с Фарой, оказывается рядом и, взяв его за руку, тянет за собой. Не спрашивая, куда и зачем, Дирк послушно идёт следом, они словно плывут сквозь толпу и останавливаются возле дальней стены. Здесь поменьше народу, и музыка звучит приглушённо, но всё равно достаточно громко, так что по-прежнему приходится кричать, чтобы услышать друг друга.

— Отличная вечеринка! — став напротив, говорит Тодд, снова почти прикасаясь: Дирк даже сквозь куртку чувствует тепло, исходящее от его ладоней.

— И не говори! — слегка наклонившись к нему, отвечает Дирк, и улыбается. — Рад, что вы с Фарой теперь вместе.

— Нет, мы просто друзья, — поясняет Тодд, мотнув головой, и тоже широко улыбается в ответ. Если они все будут продолжать в том же духе, наутро гарантировано будут болеть все мышцы лица.

— Но вы же целовались! — Дирк взмахивает руками, теряя равновесие от собственных резких движений и слегка отклоняется назад, но Тодд крепко сжимает его предплечья, удерживая на месте.

— Иногда нужно просто попробовать, чтобы понять, — объясняет он весело, и, притянув Дирка ближе, целует.

Даже если бы у Дирка была суперспособность в виде самой невероятной в мире силы воли, он бы не смог отстраниться. Звуки вокруг стихают, становятся почти не слышны музыка и разговоры, исчезают люди и сам клуб, остаются лишь они с Тоддом, потерявшиеся в бесконечно долгом и чувственном поцелуе.

Дирк не знает, сколько проходит времени, прежде чем они отстраняются друг от друга — совсем немного, на расстояние выдоха. Музыка обрушивается сверху с грохотом водопада, включается шум толпы, но Дирк не обращает на это совершенно никакого внимания.

— И что ты понял сейчас? — пытаясь выровнять дыхание, спрашивает он Тодда, глаза которого пьяно блестят.

— Что ты — идеальный, — отвечает тот, снова улыбаясь, но уже слегка по-другому: более мягко, осмысленно.

Дирк открывает рот, чтобы что-то ответить, потому что это — невероятная наглость. Нельзя взять и вот так просто украсть фразу, которую собирался сказать он сам! Но на них ураганом налетает Тина, которая тащит с собой за руку смущённо смеющуюся Фару, и они снова обнимаются все вчетвером.

— Так вот вы где! — громко провозглашает Тина. — Мы уже обыскались. Пойдём танцевать!

— Пойдём-пойдём, — подначивает Фара, подхватывая Дирка под локоть, и толпа снова несёт их, качает и смыкается со всех сторон, отрезая пути к отступлению.

— Вечеринка — очуметь! — кричит Тина Дирку на ухо, повиснув на его плече.

Дирк ловит руку стоящего рядом Тодда, переплетая их пальцы и, чувствуя, как тот сжимает его ладонь в ответ, восклицает:

— Лучшая в моей жизни!


End file.
